


Transient Perfection

by Fad1ng



Category: Momma CQ - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Familial Love, Fluff, Friendship, I will post warnings at the start of chapter if needed, emotion stuff, everything is platonic, new tags might be added in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fad1ng/pseuds/Fad1ng
Summary: “I love you.”“I love you too.”Fresh’s eyes began reverting back to their original blank and emotionless white.“I…”“I love you, Fresh.”There is no response.-------------This story is mainly an excuse for the author to give everyone lots and lots of hugs. :3
Comments: 21
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fan fiction inspired by the comic Momma CQ - AlainaPrana
> 
> I will definitely continue to work on this fic, so expect new chapters to come out in the future XD, don't hesitate to send any constructive criticism my way, I'm always looking to improve. 
> 
> MommaCQ World and Kid!Characters - AlainaPrana  
> Original Geno, Error, Fresh - CQ/Loverofpiggies  
> Original Asy - Furgemancs  
> Original Ink - Myebi/Comyet  
> Original Decans - Little-Noko
> 
> This is the Alaina Prana's online store, you can get more Momma CQ related contents such as physical prints of the comic and character charms here, please go support the artist if you like their content!  
> https://www.loadingcrewcrafts.com/mommacq-related 
> 
> https://hellofad1ng.tumblr.com/ (my tumblr, I don't do anything on there but if you wanna chat please message me)

“Are you sure you want to do this Fresh?”

CQ looked at her youngest son with a deeply concerned gaze, “You know that we would love you no matter what, this is a risk that you don’t have to take.”

“I’m sure ma,” Fresh replied with his usual playfulness, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

CQ’s body visibly shrunk back into the car seat, “If that’s what you want baby.” 

Fresh, like his two other siblings, was born with an abnormal SOUL condition. Although it didn’t put his life in danger like it did for Geno and Error, it prohibited him from ever feeling any emotions. 

All Fresh has is an instinct to survive, to simply continue his existence in the world. He cannot comprehend anything beyond the most basic needs, anger, sadness, joy, and love are all foreign concepts to Fresh. 

Usually, his condition didn’t bother Fresh, he had learned to adapt and can act appropriately to different situations. Fresh would laugh at other people’s jokes, compliment others for their achievements, and restraint his perpetual smile when grief is required of him. 

However, no matter how good Fresh is at imitating emotions, his actions are not genuine. And like all lies, Fresh’s actions will occasionally slip. 

Maybe he acted a bit too sad, maybe he didn’t pretend to care as much as he should be, maybe he acted way too happy. 

No matter the reason, these slip ups always reminded everyone of his conditions. Fresh would never forget the pained expression his mom had when he failed to express thankfulness upon receiving his birthday presents. 

It was like reopening an old wound, revisiting an undesired memory buried deep within one’s mind.

An expression of pure agony. 

With how normal Fresh always seemed, it is easy for his mom to forget the suffocating truth. The sudden realization of just how broken each and everyone of her son is, how much suffering they have to cope with each day is a tremendous burden for anyone to handle. 

Although tragic, Fresh knows that CQ is somewhat glad that his SOUL condition prohibited him to feel. She doesn’t want Fresh to undergo the same sadness and misery that she herself has to experience. 

Fresh doesn’t understand. His lack of emotion does not allow him to understand the logic behind his family’s suffering. All Fresh knows is that each time his mom cries helplessly into a pillow, each time Geno’s body trembles from the throbbing pain of his SOUL, and each time Error angrily accuses him of being a senseless freak…

He feels what he can only describe as extreme uneasiness. 

It feels like Fresh should be able to comfort them, he should be able to solve all the problems his family have, but in reality being utterly useless. 

Fresh is getting tired of the situation, and when an health organization asked for volunteers to participate in experimental treatments regarding emotionally disabling SOUL problems, Fresh did not hesitate to share his desire to partake in this experiment with his family. 

His decision garnered an array of responses, while Error seemed somewhat pleased upon hearing this news, both Geno and CQ were reluctant to support Fresh.

Even though the experimental treatments are based upon reliable research and hypothesis, the risk of failure remained high. Consequences of failing, although not enough to cause death, could forever diminish any hope of the patient's chance of recovering. 

Fresh is well aware of the risks, but he is unwilling to wait any longer. It is uncertain if a reliable treatment will ever be developed during his lifetime, and he wants to feel real emotions just like everyone else. 

Upon confirming Fresh’s intention, CQ started up the car and began driving towards the medical facility that Fresh will be spending the next month of his life in. CQ didn’t know what to expect, all CQ can do right now is pray to the stars that the treatments go well for Fresh. Even if she doesn’t want to expose Fresh to any kind of danger, she is unable to reject something that her son is so determined to do. 

Before letting Fresh go with the nurses, CQ pulled Fresh into a tight embrace.

“Stay safe Fresh, me and your brothers will come visit you whenever we get the chance, take care of yourself when I’m not with you, ok?”

“I know I know, ya don’t have ta worry mom, promise.” Fresh reassured CQ while returning the gesture, causing CQ to smile before pulling away. 

“I can’t help it honey, I have never left you alone on your own before” CQ confessed while standing up, “don’t forget to eat your veggies, ok?”

Fresh rolled both of his plain white eyelights hidden behind his “YO-LO” glasses, “mom, ya’re impossible.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are not proof read so it would be much appreciated if you can inform me about any possible spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not a doctor.

It has been several weeks since Fresh was put on medications.

The nurses would come in twice a day, take Fresh’s readings to make sure everything is normal, and then give him two small pills to consume.

The pills weren’t the best tasting things ever, but that wasn’t the reason why Fresh has developed a new found dislike towards the medication.

Sure, Fresh’s mouth would linger in extreme bitterness each and every time he took the pills no matter how fast he downed them with water, but it is mostly the exhaustion that comes afterwards that made Fresh question his life choices.

Fresh never knew that someone could get tired of sleeping.

He is so, so tired of sleeping. 

Don’t get the wrong idea, Fresh loved taking extra time on the weekends to sleep in, heck he would sleep in everyday if CQ doesn’t drag him up for school. 

But this is different, Fresh is averaging 18 hours of sleep per day since his treatment started, and he couldn’t stay awake despite every intention to do so. 

And the worst part? The unreasonably long sleeping times seem to be the only thing Fresh gained from the pills so far, there is not a single sign that his SOUL condition is getting better.

Not even a hint of emotion. 

If he didn’t know better, Fresh would think that the doctors have just been feeding him sleeping pills designed to knock out bear monsters. 

“Fresh, are you ready to take your medication for the morning?” A nurse walked into the small hospital room with a clipboard in hand, flashing Fresh a smile before moving on to check his readings. 

Fresh sunk into his bed in defeat, “But I jus’ woke up, what da heck.” 

“I am really sorry Fresh, but it is important that we continue the treatment once it is started, or else all the progress we made so far would be completely erased,” nurse replied apologetically, “the reason why you are sleeping so much is because one of the substance used in the pills just happens to be the same thing we use in anesthesia.”

Nevermind, these people are totally feeding him sleeping pills.

Fresh banged his head into his pillow, letting out a frustrated sigh in the process. 

“I’ll come again with some breakfast, and then we will continue the treatment an hour after you eat.” The nurse declared to Fresh after examining all the machines set up in the room, and left to get him the promised breakfast.

For no reason in particular, Fresh finds himself staring at the ceiling, as if a spider would drop down any second to make his life even more miserable.

Fresh couldn’t figure out why, but starting from a few days back, he found it increasingly more difficult to not get agitated. 

Take yesterday for example, when a moth landed on Fresh’s head,—an event that usually triggers no response since it does not pose a threat—he did not hesitate to smash it into an insect patty. 

Maybe this is a side effect of the pills? Uncontrollable desire to harm and destroy everything he comes across. 

Great, this is just great. Not only are the treatments putting him into literally comas every few hours, it's also converting him into a violent radhole.

Just when Fresh is at the peak of his complaints regarding the current situation, the nurse came back with... cereals.

No, not just any cereals, but those crumbly yellow ones that shoves their unmatched normalcy right up in one’s face. 

To say that Fresh was expecting a bit more would be a gross understatement.

After putting down the cereal bowl in front of Fresh, the nurse moved to the widows and pushed the curtains wide open. 

Early morning sun rays shined vehemently through the glass panel, temporarily blinding Fresh with its unbearable brightness.

“What ya doin’ my dudette? Put da curtains back on, the sun is too bright!” Fresh immediately expressed his discontent to the nurse, but to no avail.

“Fresh, seeing the sun and outside world in general is good for you” the nurse causally rejected Fresh’s request, “finish the cereal and rest up please.”

Oh boy, the nurse could not have used worse wordings at this moment. The mere mention of “cereal and rest” sent uncomfortable shivers throughout Fresh’s body.

“The doctor recommended that we start taking 3 pills per time since the normal amount of dosage haven’t been showing any significant results—Fresh what are you doing.”

THAT’S IT.

“FUNK YA AND YA PILLS AND CLOSE THE CURTAINS RIGHT NOW!”

It’s like a volcanic eruption, all the unfavorable events Fresh experienced for the past few weeks emerged at once to form a sudden burst of rage.

Before Fresh could register what he is doing, he flung the bowl of uninspiring cereal right across the room, hitting the wall inches away from the nurse’s face. 

The unfamiliar and fierce emotion ran rampant inside Fresh for a few more seconds before he felt a wave of excruciating pain deep within his SOUL. 

Multiple machines began to beep loudly, filling the small room with clear urgency. 

Fresh couldn’t help but let out a cry of pain, curling up into a ball in an attempt to ease the torment. 

The nurse stood still and watched shockingly as the series of events rapidly unfolded themselves, but eventually gained enough clarity to press the emergency button located next to Fresh’s bed.

A middle age female doctor soon rushed into the room.

“Barbara, what happened?” The doctor questioned curtly.

“The patient experienced an outburst of emotion, and his SOUL pulse is rising rapidly.” 

Despite her obvious panic, the nurse managed to report the situation efficiently.

The doctor’s eyes narrowed before closing in next to Fresh, and proceeded to press Fresh down flatly against the bed. 

“Fresh, I need you to calm down, your SOUL is overheating with strong emotions.” 

Fresh could not respond, in fact he could barely assess his surroundings erratic breathing overwhelmed his consciousness.

The doctor cursed under her breath, a team of nurses ran into the room with medical supplies and tools.

“Barbara go inform the patient’s family, someone pass me 100mg of…”

Fresh’s mind passed out into unsettling nothingness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Error sat motionlessly in the classroom, eyelights blankly staring at the clock.

Just...a few...more seconds. 

As soon as the hour hand hit the third mark on the clock, the deafening sound of the alarm bell freed children from the tortuous prison that is school.

The dark skeleton grabbed his bag and ran out of the door as fast as he could, finally, he can see his older brother again.

Geno, the oldest of the 3 siblings, out age Error by one and Fresh by two years. Just last November, Geno started his first day in middle school, meaning that for the very first in Error’s education career, he couldn’t see Geno during school hours.

It would be fair to say that Error didn’t take this change well at all, CQ had to be called to the school office three times to take a crying Error home.

It’s like the first day of kindergarten all over again…

Scratch that, the kindergarten and elementary school are stationed together, CQ never had to deal with his middle son begging for his brother nonstop. 

As Error quickly approaches the maple tree that CQ and Geno usually waited for him, his expression turned one from boredom to excitement. 

Faster, faster, turn left, right, run straight ahead, 2 more corners, one more corner…

“Mom! Open the car–”

Error froze mid sentence.

Waiting under the maple tree is a familiar vehicle, but not the one their mom owned. 

It’s his Uncle Asy’s car.

Asy is the babysitter that CQ hired to take care of the children when she needs to bring Geno to one of his medical checkups, or when she needed to leave a day or two for her art conferences. 

The brothers have grown to be quite used to Asy over the years, and naturally started calling him uncle on the second year of their meeting. 

Error like, Uncle Asy, he really does. If this encounter took place somewhere else or a different time of the day, Error would greet him almost as ethusicatically as he greets Geno.

But there is only one reason for Uncle Asy to be the one to come pick him up after school.

CQ had to take Geno to the hospital again.

Error’s SOUL stopped beating for a brief second, fearful of the indication of Uncle Asy’s presence. 

Please let Geno be okay, please, why does this have to happen to Geno? This is not fair! Why is this happening to him? 

“Hey kiddo, school’s been treating you alright?” 

A soothing and deep voice dragged Error out of his dark train of thought. Hesitantly, Error looked up to meet Asy’s lazy grin.

“Y-yea its ok…” Error shifted in place uncomfortably, “is Geno sick again?” He couldn’t help but whisper out his question, even though he already knew the answer to it. 

‘Just in case, please, please just tell me Geno is not sick.’

To Error’s bewilderment, Uncle Asy’s grin only widened at his question. 

Error’s eyelight reignited themselves in pure hope, could this mean…

“No Error, your big bro is sitting pretty in the back seat right now as we speak.”

A long sigh of relief escaped Error, and he immediately resumed his run towards Uncle Asy’s car.

“Geno!!!” 

As soon as Error got in the car, he threw himself gently into his brother’s embrace, one of the only people that won’t give him glitches upon physical contact. 

“Heya Error, how was your day?” Geno asked as he patted Error's back softly.

“I missed you.” Error replied contently, snuggling himself further into Geno’s hug. 

Asy couldn’t help but chuckle at this heartwarming sight, before a flash of worried expression diminished his happy grin.

“Ok kids, buckle up, we have to get to the hospital before your mom starts to get worried.”

Error’s head instantly shot up, giving Asy an incredulous look.

“What?! But Geno is fine! Why are we going to the hospital?” Error looked like he was on the verge of crying, like his hopes and dream are slowly crumbling right before his eyes. 

Geno pulled Error back into his chest, hand sliding over Error’s skull comfortingly.

“No Error, we are not going to the hospital because of me,” Geno spoke out with a hint of hesitation, “we are going because of Fresh.”

Fresh.

Error almost forgot, Fresh had been in going through his SOUL treatment for the past few weeks. 

He didn’t know how to react to this news, should he be sad that something might have happened to Fresh? Should he be happy that that emotionless freak will leave him alone forever?

Maybe the treatment worked? Fresh may finally be able to understand true feelings, but is Error willing to give him a chance for what Fresh did in the past? 

He didn’t know, Error had no idea what his relationship with Fresh will be.

He wants to keep hating him, keep hating Fresh for what he did, keep hating Fresh for what he didn’t do…

But…

Fresh is just as much of a brother as Geno is to him, should he really hold on to his hatred for Fresh forever?

“Did it work?” Error asked eventually in an unreadable tone, bracing himself for the uncertain future. 

“Don’t know kiddo,” Asy turned his head and shot a smile at Error, “let’s go and find out, shall we?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a happy Valentine’s day <3, enjoy~

Fresh woke up to the familiar hospital room that he rarely left for the past few weeks.

Everything seemed normal, he is still attached to multiple machines and the strong smell of bleach still permeates his surrounding environment.

But something is definitely off…

Why is his head experiencing waves of pain? Why can’t he remember what happened before he slept off? How long has it been since he last woke up? 

Fresh tried to push himself into a sitting position, but his body refused to lend him the strength lift anything but a singular arm. 

“Fresh! Are you awake?” 

His attempted movement caught the attention of the other person in the room, someone that took Fresh a few moments to recognize.

“Mom? Why are ya here, I thought ya won’t be visiting for another three days.” Fresh voiced his confusion in a hoarse tone, as if he hadn’t spoken in years. 

CQ quickly handed a glass of water to Fresh, which he immediately downed in one gulp.

“The doctors said that you experienced intense emotion and passed out after throwing a tantrum.” CQ took the glass away from Fresh and gently grabbed his hand into her own, all while maintaining a worried gaze on her youngest son.

“Fresh, honey, are you actually able to feel emotions now?” CQ questioned with uncertainty.

Little snippets of the event rushed back to Fresh, the irrationally violent act of throwing a bowl of cereal across the room and the throbbing pain and agitation he experienced deep within his SOUL.

“If ya talking about those unrad impulses of wanting to break something, then yea, I guess I can feel emotions now.” Fresh replied with skepticism, “Why do people think I’m weird for not having emotions, they seem pretty inconvenient to me.”

Upon hearing the decisive statement, CQ let out a reliving, but uneasy sigh. 

“Baby, not all emotions are necessarily desirable, some will make us do things we regret later, some diminishes our will to move forward.” CQ’s eyelight sinked into one of reminiscence,”but others, Fresh, give us a worthwhile purpose in life, a goal to hold on to even in the grimmest of adversities.” 

Fresh tilted his head, giving CQ a puzzled face, “then why don’t we just stick to the good feelings? Why do we need all the unrad emotions?”

CQ refocused her attention on Fresh before answering in sincerity, “because pain and suffering shape us into better people as much as happiness and prosperity do. What is considered good is relative to its negative counterpart, one side cannot exist without the other providing a contrast.” 

She paused to give Fresh a small peck on the forehead. 

“And just like emotions, we are not complete before we experience both sides of the spectrum.” 

“I don’t understand.”

Fresh’s short and direct response made CQ shiver slightly, but she forced a smell to remain on her face.

“You will understand in time honey,” CQ pulled Fresh into an embrace, resting his head onto her reassuring shoulder, “it won’t be easy, but always remember that no matter what happens, I will be there for you, okay?”

A warm and unfamiliar tingling sensation spread throughout Fresh’s body.

It felt more comfortable than anything Fresh has ever experienced before, even better than his bed that he modified with dozens of fluffy pillows that sucks you into soothing softness.

Is this one of the good emotions that CQ talked about? 

Although unsure, Fresh thinks that he is beginning to see why people would value emotions at such a high standard.

And even if Fresh didn’t want to feel whatever he felt before passing out again, even if he saw the damage emotions can cause to someone as strong and kind as his mom, Fresh thinks that he would be willing to tackle the difficulties head on.

Just so he can experience moments like these again, moments that completely enveloped his SOUL into a cocoon of relaxation and serenity.

“You will always be there for me?”

CQ tightened her hold around Fresh.

“Yes,” CQ whispered into Fresh’s ear tenderly, “I promise.” 

Fresh allowed himself to give into CQ, trusting that the other will protect him from any danger of the world.

“Okay.”

Although Fresh didn’t realize, for the first time since his existence, he felt the pure and endearing connection of love.


	5. Chapter 5

“Miss CQ, I’m happy to tell you that the experimental treatment is successful, and Fresh sudden loss of consciousness is only his SOUL trying to adjust itself to strong emotions.” The doctor said with a bright smile, “I would like to keep your son here for a few more days just in case something unexpected happens, but other than that Fresh is ready to leave the hospital.”

CQ relaxed her tightly entangled hands that she locked in place since the start of the conversation, relieved from worrying about Fresh’s well being.

“That is great news, thank you doctor! If you have the chance please feel free to come by my place for lunch or dinner.” 

The doctor’s grin widened upon receiving the gratitude, “that is very kind of you, I will definitely pay you a visit when I’m in the area.” 

A few more rounds of polite small talk is exchanged before the doctor puts on a more serious look.

“CQ, although Fresh’s SOUL is healed, I would like to remind you that your son is still fragile and vulnerable to new feelings, so please keep an eye out for anything unusual or potentially dangerous.” 

This comment immediately made CQ regain her nervousness, “of course, I will try my best to make sure that everything is okay.” 

A satisfactory nod is given to CQ after the doctor heard her pledge.

“We will schedule monthly check ups to record Fresh’s condition, is there any questions before I leave the two of you to your own?” 

CQ hesitated before asking, “is it okay if I let his brothers meet him? I don’t want to accidentally put Fresh’s health at risk.” 

She had called Asy to bring Error and Geno to the hospital, but after being acknowledged that new emotions could potentially harm Fresh, CQ wasn’t sure if letting the siblings meet is the smartest of ideas. 

Especially since Error and Fresh doesn’t exactly have the most pleasant relationships. 

“Sure, I don’t see any reasons not to,” the doctor contemplated for a moment before replying, “just make sure that the boys don’t get too overly excited and everything should be fine.” 

Yep, that’s a criteria that CQ doesn’t know if she can meet, but it’s probably best if she kept that detail to herself.

“Thank you again doctor, I hope you have a nice rest of the day!” 

The doctor flashed yet another smile before leaving for the stairs. 

Before CQ could decide what she should do next, three figures emerged from the other end of the hallway and started heading towards her direction.

“Mom! If Fresh alright? Did something happen to him during the treatment?” A concerned Geno rapidly threw out a series of questions, eyelight fearfully glancing between her and Fresh’s room.

“No honey, everything is fine, in fact everything is more than just fine.” CQ informed an increasingly excited Geno, “Fresh’s treatment worked, he is able to feel emotions just like you and I can now.” 

Geno’s undamaged eye instantly transformed into a star, displaying his happiness and relief.

“Really?! Can we see him right now?” 

CQ’s smile froze, clearly made hesitant by Geno’s request.

“Y-yes, you guys can.” CQ eventually replied worrily, “but you guys have to behave in front of Fresh, the doctor told me that too much emotions can be bad for him right now, his SOUL is still adjusting to everything.” 

Geno heavily nodded his head, and proceeded to grab both Error and Asy’s arm.

“Come on you guys, I want to see Fresh.” 

While Asy simply chuckled at Geno’s enthusiasm, CQ noticed that Error has been unusually quiet. 

‘Ok, this is slightly worrying, but at least Error is not completely rejecting the situation.’ CQ thought to herself optimistically, hoping that everything would turn out to be fine.

It didn’t take long for them to get to Fresh’s room, and Geno immediately dragged everyone towards his brother’s bed upon entrance.

“Wats up my radical broskies, wats up Uncle Asy,” Fresh greeted them warmly as they approached.

Error pulled Geno’s sleeve closer and used it as a shield between Fresh and himself.

“Geno he didn’t change at all.” Error complained to his older brother in a desperate whisper. 

“I’m sure that's not true, mom wouldn’t lie to us.” Geno patted Error’s hand reassuringly before turning his attention to his other brother, “Fresh! Mom told us that they healed your SOUL problem! Can you actually feel now?” 

Fresh took down the “YO-LO” glasses that he has been wearing, revealing a vibrant pair of light purple eyelights as opposed to the old detached white. 

“Yep Geno brah, I can feel everything loud and clear.” Fresh replied with his usual smile, except this time it was complemented by his new and energetic eyelights, giving it a sense of genuinity that was absent before. 

As the conversation continued, CQ couldn’t help but imprint the cheerful scene into her mind. For the first time in years, the three of her kids are interacting with each other without the hostility and distress. 

And although it is clear that Error still hasn't completely accepted Fresh, his behaviour right now is significantly less aggressive than what CQ had expected.

Maybe this is an opportunity to rebuild what is broken between Error and Fresh? Although Fresh did make a lot of mistakes in the past, he didn’t exactly have much control over those situations. 

It is painful to see two of her children crumble under what life unfairly presented them. 

Just as CQ’s thought traveled deeper into the possibility of a brighter future, a tug on her hand dragged her back into reality. 

Error has retreated himself away from the others, and is looking at her with a serious and thoughtful expression.

“What's the matter dear?” CQ asked, lowering herself to Error’s level.

“Mom, Fresh can feel emotions now right?” 

“That would be correct, why do you ask Error? I thought that fact is pretty clear by now?” 

“Does this mean he can actually be hurt by my insults now?”

“...” 

Never mind, throw all the optimistic envisions out of the window, it would require much more to make Error forgive Fresh.

Much more than what CQ is willing to even think about. 

Someone please send help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this isn't the greatest of chapters, but I had a lot of trouble writing this one ;-;


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't been uploading, I have been pretty busy lately and I kinda got sidetracked by another fic that I started XD. You can find if you go to my dashboard.
> 
> I'll still prioritize updates for Transient Perfection, I just need to write down my inspiration before they disappear. 
> 
> To compensate for the wait, this chapter is much longer than what I usually write, and I actually convinced my ass to proof read it this time, so the quality SHOULD be better. It's not that I'm too lazy to proof read the other chapters, but I can get very self-critical of my writings and a lot of the times proof reading them just makes me not wanting to post the chapters. 
> 
> Also, I changed the tags a little bit because I realized that I didn't do my crediting correctly. If you go back to chapter one, there will be a longer list with all the proper credits.
> 
> Anyways, this is enough rambling from me, enjoy the chapter :D

“Have a nice day you guys! Fresh, ask your teacher to call me if you need it.”

It has been a week since Fresh gained his emotion, and social obligations such as school are reappearing on the radar. 

But despite her best effort to hide any sorts of emotions, Fresh can tell that CQ is concerned.

CQ and Geno have been extremely supportive of Fresh’s situation, actively encouraging him to experience and process new emotions.

But sometimes it can be a bit much. 

Like that time when Geno made a particularly hilarious joke in an attempt to trigger a reaction from Fresh, it sent him into a series of uncontrollable laughter for an hour straight…

Turns out, breathing can be QUITE the difficulty when your body is plagued by amusement. 

Fresh swore that he almost became the first person to be killed by a joke. 

Needless to say, CQ and Geno became unnecessarily cautious after that incident, even going as far as hiding the comedy movies that they owned away from Fresh. 

This change irritated Error immensely when he discovered that half of their movie selection disappeared on the family movie night, Fresh gave up on counting the amount of dirty glares he received from Error that night after it reached 100.

However, Error, aside from the clear annoyance he showed on movie night, has been a mystery to Fresh ever since he got back from the hospital. 

Although he didn’t confront Error about anything, Fresh did catch his brother staring at him until completely blinking out himself, eyelights always dim and unreadable.

It wasn’t necessarily a hostile look, but Fresh certainly didn’t detect any warmth behind it either.

If Fresh has to use one word to describe it, it would probably be ‘confusion’. 

Which made no sense, why is Error confused by him? It’s not like they have been living with each other for basically their entire life. 

“Ok ma, ya really don’t have’ ta worry, I can handle it,” pulling himself out of his thoughts, Fresh quickly reassured the still worried CQ, “it’s just school.”

Error has already left for his classroom.

Not that Fresh expected anything else, but watching Error practically fleeing away from him still hurt Fresh somewhat. 

He had hoped that Error would treat him better now that he is no longer a “senseless freak”, as Error liked to call him, but that is clearly not the case.

What is he doing wrong?

Fresh doesn’t understand.

He had never understood.

————-

The morning went by quickly, no one took special notice of Fresh’s return.

After all, his old condition was always masked by Fresh’s happy and smooth dimenor, no one even knows why he is absent in the first place. 

Plus, he didn’t exactly have any friends that would care about him.

Fresh never saw the need for friends.

Even now, he still didn’t mind the peace and quiet, it’s much better than unwanted attention. 

Like the annoying nurse at the hospital.

Like Error’s enmity.

It wasn’t long before lunch came, and Fresh left for the outskirts of the school perimeter.

He would rather not run into Error during lunch time, Fresh know that his brother didn’t enjoy seeing him at school. 

For some reason, Error resented him at school more so than anywhere else, like something had happened between them here that made Error even more agitated than usual.

Something that Fresh doesn't remember happening. 

Fresh worked his way towards his usual spot, a small and quiet hallway next to the back exit of the facility. He had learned that no one ever comes here since there are no tables or benches for eating, and it’s inconveniently located on the opposite side of the school playground. 

Usually Fresh would just drop down on the floor and start eating, but today he had noticed an unusual change.

There is another person in the hallway.

Fresh couldn’t recall ever seeing the smaller skeleton, he looked to be a bit younger than Fresh himself, dressed in oversized hoodie and pants that clearly didn’t match his frail looking body. 

But most shocking of all, Fresh could tell that the other is crying.

Weeping, body curled into a ball, trembling in hushed bursts.

Yet despite the silence of the other’s action, sorrow still permeated the hallway, practically screaming it’s presence to Fresh.

This is the first time and Fresh has encountered sadness at this intensity, and he immediately realized that he would never want to experience it.

He would never want anyone to experience it.

Hesitantly, Fresh made his way towards the other skeleton.

“Heya broski, what’s up with that unradical expression on ya face?” 

Startled, the crying skeleton jumped to his feet, and gave Fresh a nervous gaze. 

“N-nothing! Nothing is wrong, I’m fine, you don’t have to worry about me.” 

“Woah, easy there broski, never said you aren’t fine, ya don’t have to be so worked up,” Fresh returned with a mixture of confusion and surprise, “the name’s Fresh, what’s yours?” 

Seeing that Fresh has no malicious intent, the smaller skeleton relaxed a bit against the wall.

“Decans,” he replied in a near whisper. 

Fresh’s smile widened,” Eyyy decc bruh, mind if I sit next ta ya?”

Decans didn’t answer, the two stood in uncomfortable silence.

Grin slowly fading, Fresh made a step backwards with the intention of leaving, “I’m sorry, if ya don’t want to--“

“NO WAIT!” Decans suddenly shouted, stunning both Fresh and himself with the volume.

“I-I mean,” being much more reserved this time, Decans resumed to speak, “you don’t have to leave, I was just caught off guard by the nickname.”

“I like it,” Decans added with a bit of relectancy. 

Fresh’s face beamed at the comment, eyelights shining through his ‘YO-LO” glasses with joy.

He swiftly situated himself next to Decans, pulling out the fish sandwich that CQ gave him this morning. 

Admiring the piece of beauty in his hand, Fresh could practically feel the deliciousness once he bit into the sandwich. Just the thought alone made him salivating.

Before Fresh could do anything else, he felt an intense glare from his side.

More specifically, an intense glare on the sandwich he’s holding. 

After a moment of hesitation, Fresh shifted his eyes towards Decans.

“Do ya want it?”

Decans nodded vigorously.

Hmm.

HMM. 

Looking between Decans and the sandwich, Fresh had a difficult decision to make. 

Cute, probably starving child, or food. 

“Ya can have it.”

Fresh offered Decans his sandwich after intense internal conflict, but it is Decans’ turn to look unsure what to do.

“But it’s your lunch, I can’t do that.” 

“...”

“Bruh, ya literally haven’t moved ya eyes from this sandwich ever since I took it out,”. Fresh scolded, “just take it, I’m not hungry anyways.”

That was a lie.

Fresh didn’t know why he lied so he could give someone else HIS food, but it felt like the right thing to do, and that is reason enough for Fresh. 

When Fresh offered the sandwich yet again, Decans didn’t turn down the offer. 

And he immediately downed half of the sandwich in one bite. 

Fresh would have been quite impressed by this sight, horrified, yes, but impressed nonetheless…

If Decans didn’t start choking right afterwards.

“YOOOO, Deccy what the heck!” Fresh began to forcefully pat Decan’s back, “no one’s gonna compete with ya, slow down bruh.” 

“Sorry, I promise it won’t happen next time.” Decans replied almost instantly after recovering from his frantic coughing, his breath still irregular.

“It’s okay broski, ya don’t have to apologize,” Fresh reassured the still winded skeleton, “just be careful to not hurt yaself.”

“Okay,” Decans replied in an even softer voice, embarrassed why what just happened.

As Decans resumed eating his sandwich,—in smaller bites this time—Fresh finally took the time to closely observe him.

Decans’ clothing, although carefully protected and washed, is obviously old and worn. His shoes, contrary to the oversized hoodie and pants, are miniature even by the smaller skeleton’s standard, 

Combined with the fact that Decans is acting like he hasn't had a decent meal in weeks, It didn’t take much for Fresh to figure out that he isn’t doing so hot. 

“These are really good!” Decans complimented, obviously satisfied by the sandwich. 

“Of course, my ma made them,” Fresh exclaimed proudly, “she’s the best.” 

Decans froze in place, his trembling fingers telling Fresh that he is desperately trying to hold back from crying. 

“Hey hey, what’s wrong,” Fresh panicked, not knowing what caused this turn of event, “I’m sorry if I upset ya, I can leave right now if ya want me to.” 

“No, you didn’t do anything,” Decans shifted his head away from Fresh to avoid further eye contact, “it’s just that…”

“It’s just that I really miss my mom.” 

Oh.

Fresh’s smile faltered, he couldn’t imagine not having CQ supporting him before and after he gained emotion.

He couldn’t imagine how he would happen, how he can possibly cope with his emotions if CQ didn’t promise to always be there for him.

Sure, Geno is a great older brother and all, but Geno has his own struggles, he couldn’t always care for Fresh every time the latter needs it. 

There is just something in every mother that can’t be replaced, and losing it would result in pain that Fresh doesn’t want to feel.

Ever.

“I’m sorry.” 

Fresh didn’t know what else to say.

———-

“What’s wrong honey? You didn’t eat that much today and you went straight to your room after dinner,” CQ sat by Fresh’s bed, hand soothingly going over his skull in a practiced motion, “it’s only 8, did school tire you out? Was the food not good?”

“No ma, the food was great like usual,” Fresh replied sluggishly, unable to keep his mind off of Decans, “it’s just that I met someone at school today.” 

“Oh?” clearly surprised by Fresh’s answer, CQ moved in closer to pull Fresh into her arms, “wanna talk about it? How did you two meet?”

“His name is Decans, I found him crying by himself during lunch.” 

CQ tightened her grip on Fresh, as if giving him the courage to continue speaking.

“Did you figure out why?” 

“I think he lost his mom,” Fresh shifted his head towards CQ, “will you die too?” 

This question caught CQ off guard, as her body stiffened a bit at the question.

“Eventually, yes,” CQ responded softly, “death is inevitable for everyone, as long as life exists, death will always be with us. All we can do is learn to accept it.” 

“I’m scared,” Fresh’s voice began to shake, “I don’t want to lose you.” 

“I know honey,” CQ’s clenched onto Fresh even harder, “you will eventually grow up to learn how to love independently, but until then…”

“I’ll never leave you.” 

Fresh snuggled himself deeper into CQ’s embrace, “just like you promised?” 

“Just like I promised.” 

Peaceful silence followed after the conversation, neither of them wanting this vulnerable moment to pass. 

“Mom?”

“Hmm?” CQ lifted her chin away from Fresh’s head, preparing herself for what he had to say.

“What is it called when you really want to help someone, and it pains you when you don’t?” 

Smiling, CQ replaced her chin back onto Fresh with seemingly endless affection. 

“That’s called sympathy, baby.”

“Sympathy…” Fresh repeated the word to himself, “how do I make it stop?”

“You do your best to help the person you feel sympathy for,” CQ answered fondly, “sometimes, all we need is a little bit of help from other people, just like your brothers, just like Decans…”

“Just like you, Fresh.”

Fresh stayed silent. 

“I know it can be difficult now, Fresh, but after you help someone pick themselves back on track successfully,” CQ took a moment to reach for Fresh’s hand with her own, “it’s one of the most rewarding and incredible feelings you will ever feel.” 

“So I should help?”

“If that’s what your SOUL is telling you to do, yes,” CQ confirmed. 

“Okay…” 

Fresh suddenly moved his head to look at CQ.

“Mom, can you make two sandwiches for me tomorrow?” Fresh asked determinedly, “I think Decans don’t get enough to eat at home.”

Pleased with Fresh’s request, CQ nodded her head firmly. 

“Thank you,” Fresh closed his eyes, allowing CQ’s gentle heartbeat to slowly drag him into an imminent slumber, “I really really love you mom.”

“Me too sweetie,” CQ pressed a kiss on Fresh’s head, “me too.”

Sleep enveloped the world around Fresh harmoniously.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I have been throwing out plots like there is no tomorrow, so this is kinda of filler chapter to slow the story down.
> 
> And as always, enjoy! :D

Locating Decans in the hallway that quickly became their usual hang out, Fresh’s grin involuntarily perked up a bit. 

For some reason, the idea of seeing Decans by itself is enough to lighten up his mood, and Fresh has found himself smiling, genuine smile, more often than before.

Perhaps it’s the fact that Decans is a new person he can talk to without worrying about his less than ideal past, perhaps it’s because Decans is the only person that treats him with normalcy. Whatever the reason may be, Fresh liked hanging around the smaller skeleton, and continued to do so for the past week.

“Hey Deccy-dec,” Fresh approached enthusiastically, holding out his hand for a high-five, “how’re ya doin’ on this radical day?” 

With a hint of hesitation, Decans slowly lifted his hand to meet Fresh’s, seemingly uncomfortable with the physical contact, “Good, not much has been going on.”

Fresh beamed at Decans’ returned gesture, “You’re getting more comfortable with contacts, that’s rad news!” he sat down next to Decans, “It won’t be long till we can make a cooler handshake together.” 

“I’m adjusting to it,” Decans chuckled a little, accepting the lunch bag that Fresh handed to him. 

This has been going on ever since the first day he two met, Fresh would try to get Decans to do a simple high-five or fist bump with him, and would always bring an extra serving of food Decans. 

It definitely surprised Fresh when he found out that Decans have haphephobia, and has been working to help Decans cope with it. 

Judging by the fact that Decans has evolved from freaking out when he accidentally brushed against Fresh’s arm, to being able to endure basic physical contacts such as a high-five, it is fair to say that Fresh’s assistance has come a long way. 

Fresh remembered CQ and Geno doing similar things to help Error with his haphephobia, guiding his brother to accept outside contacts little by little.

Although Error is by no means healed, he doesn’t experience ‘crashes’ as often anymore just from physical contacts.

The thought of Error saddened Fresh, his smile retracted a little. Error has been avoiding him like the plague itself, Fresh couldn’t remember the last time they have talked to each other, even hostile insults that Error loved to throw around in the past have stopped.

They are essentially trangers living under the same roof. 

“Fresh,” a slightly concerned voice grabbed his attention, “are you ok? You are very quiet today.”

“Yea I’m all good broski,” Fresh replied, forcing himself to hide away his unrest, “jus’ thought about some stuff is all.” 

Silence found its way to the situation, neither Decans nor Fresh himself really believed what he just said.

“Fresh?”

“Hmm?” 

Decans is reluctant, but also looked determined for what he is about to say.

“Why do you hang out with me?” 

The question left Fresh startled, clearly didn’t expect the turn of event.

“Why do ya ask broski?” Fresh turned towards Decans to give the smaller skeleton his full attention, “do I need a reason?”

“No, not really,” Decans’ eyelight shifted from side to side in an attempt to mask his nervousness, “I’m just curious, other kids always thought I’m too quiet or acted weird. I don’t understand why you would want to be around me.”

Fresh grunted a bit, immediately making the connection that Decans’ lack of self confidence and tolerance for physical contact has isolated the smaller skeleton from his classmates, but still obviously discontented by Decans’ statement.

“Deccy listen, it’s not your fault that ya have haphephobia, and ya should never be judged for that.”

“But…”

“If other people can’t accept ya for who ya are, then they don’t deserve ya attention, hear me? I would never not want to hang out with ya for having difficulty dealing with your problems.” 

Fresh paused a bit to recollect his emotions. 

“Besides, you are the only that I can talk to in school,” Fresh continued, “I’m not exactly known for being popular.”

“Didn’t you say that you have two brothers?” Decans looked confused, “couldn’t you just play with them?”

Decans immediately realized that he asked something Fresh is uncomfortable with, seeing that the latter’s smile faltered completely.

“Well…Geno just got promoted to middle school this year and Error…”

Sadness overwhelmed Fresh’s effort to maintain a neutral expression. 

“He hates me.” 

“Oh.” Decans reacted in a near whisper, feeling guilty for bringing up the topic, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay, I’m not mad at ya or anything, none of my problems was your fault,”. Fresh was quick to reassure Decans, “ to be honest with ya, I don’t even know who’s fault it is myself.” 

Again, the two skeletons fell silent, both trying to process the information.

“You too, Fresh.”

“Huh?” 

Fresh stared at Decans in confusion, not understanding what the comment had meant.

“I-I mean… you are the only one I can talk to too,” clearly realizing that he made no sense, Decans hastily corrected himself.

Fresh chuckled at Decans’ clumsy attempt to cheer him up, who is now too embarrassed to look back up.

“Thanks Decc-brah, I appreciate it.”

Decans relaxed a little, stealing quick glances at Fresh to make sure that he actually meant what he said.

“Fresh?”

“Yea?” 

“We are friends, right?”

…

Fresh didn’t know how to respond to that.

To be more precise, Fresh didn’t know if they were friends.

What is friendship? He had never thought about it before, there was no need to. Didn’t Geno say that friends are people who like to be around each other, and provide help when it is needed? 

Is that what he and Decans’ relationship is like?

Thinking back on how he has been bringing lunch for Decans, and how the smaller skeleton tried to make him feel better, maybe that’s something friends would do? 

But is this really it? Is this all what friendship is? Is this all there is to friendship? Fresh is still uncertain.

“I don’t know what exactly friends are, but we could be if ya want to,” Fresh responded honestly.

Decans eyelight turned to stars, excited by Fresh’s offer.

“Really? You are okay with being friends with me?” 

Snickering, Fresh confirmed what he said with a nod.

“Thank you!” with unfaltering eagerness, Decans stood up and walked around in circles, not knowing how to act.

“Whoa calm down broski, ya don’t need to be this hyper.” 

“Sorry I’m just really happy,” Decans retorted Fresh’s playful scolding, “I think you are pretty…’rad’, for being so nice.” 

That caught Fresh by surprise, he did not expect the other skeleton to pick up on his slang. 

But Fresh didn’t mind it, in fact, he is overjoyed to have someone appreciative of the way he talks, his friendship…

Someone who appreciates him. 

“Thanks Deccy,” with a bright grin, Fresh replied to the compliment with earnestness, “that just made my day.” 

Flustered by what Fresh just said, Decans pulled down his hood to hide away the yellow magic gathering around on his cheeks.

“I-I should go, don’t want to be late for class.”

“But lunch haven’t ended-”

“See you later Fresh!” 

Decans took off in a blink of an eye, obviously trying to escape from the embarrassing situation. 

“Wait-”

Fresh extended out his arm to try to stop the other skeleton, but to no avail. 

Laughing at how Decans almost tripped while running away, Fresh shook his head, and eventually leaned back into the wall. 

“Ya are pretty amazing yaself, Deccy.” 

Perhaps having a friend would turn out to be better than he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

“Come on Error, you promised you would play today.”

Ink shook Error’s hoodie, trying to get his attention. 

With an exasperated sigh, Error moved out of Ink’s reach. 

“Not now Ink, I’m not in the mood.”

“You are never in the mood anymore! It has been a week since our last session of Undertale role play,” Ink perked up the tip of his lips, “what happened? You used to love doing genocide runs.”

“Nothing happened,” Error retorted, “I just don’t want to play anymore.”

Ink rolled his eyelights so hard they disappeared into the inside of his skull.

“Yea sure Error, whatever makes you happy,” Ink scolded, “is it Fresh?” 

Error’s body tensed, “why would you think that.” 

“Come on, it’s been weeks since Fresh got his emotions, and I haven’t heard you mention him even once,” Ink sounded as if he’s just stating the obvious, “it doesn’t take much to see the issue here.”

Error’s mouth formed a single line, not knowing how to respond.

“So…” Ink continued to pressure, “am I right?” 

Hmm.

Ink’s smug smile looks really punchable right now.

“This is none of your business,” holding back his urge to swing at Ink, Error looked away from the other skeleton, “stay out of it.” 

“You still haven’t forgiven him, have you?”

“I said stay out of it Ink! What part of that did you not understand?” 

Error tried to leave, but Ink quickly stood in front of him, denying the attempt.

“Okay okay, I’m sorry for pushing you,” Ink said apologetically, trying to appease Error, “I just...don’t want you to keep being mad at Fresh.”

“And why shouldn’t I?” Error scoffed.

“You know he didn’t mean it right? He didn’t understand.” 

“...”

Of course Error knew that. 

Fresh didn’t have any emotion, it’s not his fault that what happened happened.

But does it matter? The damage has already been done, does it matter if Fresh meant hurt him or not? 

It could, but Error wasn’t sure.

Maybe he should just move on, forgive Fresh for what he did. 

It would be best for everyone.

Right? 

Error didn’t know what to think, so he could only stay silent and avoid his little brother. 

It has been working out so far, so why change?

Seeing how his friend has become quiet, Ink let out a heavy sigh. 

“Fresh is better now, he made an attempt to change, and in my opinion?” Ink looked straight into Error’s eyelights, “I think you should give Fresh a chance.” 

“How do you know he even wants to see me?” Error replied bitterly, “I have made my hatred for him pretty clear.” 

“Well, do you hate him right now?” Ink asked with genuine curiosity.

“I…” 

Does he?

“I don’t know.” 

Ink looked satisfied with that answer. 

“Do you know Decans? The new kid a few grades under us?” 

“Yea, why?” Error sounded confused, not knowing why Ink brought the othert up, “the one that passed out on his first day, right?”

“Yea that one,” ink confirmed, “he’s been hanging around Fresh lately, did you know that?”

In fact, Error didn’t know that.

“Ok, so Fresh made a friend, big deal,” Error rolled his eyelights, “how is that related to me and Fresh’s relationship?” 

“Do you know why Decans passed out?” Ink smiled, pleased with where the conversation is going towards. 

“No, and I don’t want to know.” 

“He got too stressed because people kept on trying to talk to him,” Ink continued, ignoring what Error just said, “and when the teacher tried to calm him down, she found out that Decans didn’t like to be touched...the hard way.” 

Oh, so this is what Ink is trying to do. 

“And why do I need to know that,” Error protested hopelessly, trying to delay the inevitable. 

“Come on Error, I know that you are not that stupid,” Ink scolded his friend, “quiet, doesn’t like to talk, probably has haphephobia? Oh I don’t know about you, Error, but I think this friend of Fresh’s sounds awfully similar to you.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Error tried to hidethe blush on his face, but his attempt at vulgar language came out more embarrassed than vicious. 

Ink only laughed in response, making Error even more flustered.

“If I play with you, would you please shut up?” Error proposed desperately.

“Sure Error, we can do whatever you want,” Ink said smugly.

It is a wonder to Error how Ink can be so annoying, so punchable...

And why they become friends. 

“Okay, so Frisk just met Sans in the Judgement Hall,” Ink picked up the action figures and placed them in front of Error, “what does Sans say?”

Error sighed. 

“It’s a beautiful day outside.”

Indeed, everything is getting better. 

“Birds are singing, flowers are blooming.”

It’s been a long time since Geno had to go to hospital, and Fresh can feel emotions now.

“On days like these…”

What should he do? 

“Kids like you…”. 

Like Ink said, Fresh is better now, maybe he does deserve a chance. 

“Should be burning in hell?” 

Right?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took an unholy amount of time to write, but I'm glad that I finished it. XD
> 
> Also, woohoo~ 10k words *pats myself on the back*
> 
> Warning: Mention of child abuse.
> 
> Edit: Ok I just realized how incredibly bad this chapter looks on computer with this much one line paragraphs... oops? I swear it looked a lot better on my phone. ;-;

“Ya never tried skateboarding before?” 

Skateboarding has always been one of Fresh’s most prefered activities. He enjoyed the thrill of charging down steep ramps without the need to think about anything else. 

“Well...I wasn’t really allowed to leave my house that much,” Decans admitted, raising his left brow bone, “is it really that fun?”

“I think ya should try it, how about ya come with me after school? I can ask my ma ta drive us to the skate park.”

“Umm...I don’t know…” Decans looked hesitant to accept Fresh’s offer, “wouldn’t it be too much trouble for you?”

“Nahh, ya are never too much trouble Deccy,” Fresh assured the smaller skeleton, “besides, it would be my pleasure to teach ya how to skateboard.”

“Oh, uhh,” Decans shifted uncomfortably, clearly flustered by what Fresh just said, “yea sure, thank you for offering.” 

“No probs brah,” Fresh replied with a beaming grin, “just meet me by the gate later.” 

It didn’t take long for school to end, Fresh guided Decans to the maple tree that CQ parked her minivan under. 

Just as Fresh is about to approach the car, a light tug on his arm stopped him. 

“What’s wrong broski?” Fresh turned around to ask, confused by Decans’ behavior. 

“Fresh, I’m nervous,” Decans sounded worried, unwilling to move further, “what if your family don’t like me?”

“Ya don’t have to stress Deccy-dec, ma and Geno are super nice and Error can usually tolerate strangers, ya’ll be fine, promise.” 

“Ok, if you say so…”

Fresh put a hand on the door handle, turning around again to check on how Decans is faring.

“Ready?”

“Yea, ready.”

He tugged the handle, and the door slowly slid open to the side automatically. 

Error and Geno are already in the car, chatting away without paying much attention to their surroundings. 

“Hey ma, hey mah radical brosephs,” Fresh greeted, shooting them each a round of finger guns, “mind if lil’ Deccy here join us on the ride today?” 

That got the three’s attention, everyone in the car turned to look at Decans, who is now hiding himself behind Fresh. 

“Fresh, is he your friend?” Geno asked with a star shaped eyelight, his enthusiasm broke through the initial awkwardness like an array of sunshine. 

“Yea Geno-brah, ya can call us friends.” 

“Oh stars! I’m really happy for you Fresh!” Geno offered a hand to Decans, “hi! I’m Fresh’s older brother Geno, what’s your name?” 

Decans started to panic, he looked between Geno’s hand and Fresh, practically pleading for help. 

“Yooo~, slow down Geno-brah, Deccy-dec here doesn’t like to be touched, this is a bit much for him.” Fresh stepped in between Geno and Decans, shielding the latter from his brother’s escalating excitement.

“Oh,” Geno took back his hand with an apologetic smile, “sorry, I didn’t know.”

“It-it’s ok.” Decans moved away from Fresh a bit, showing more of himself to the others.

“Sooo…can we go to the skate park later? Wanna show Deccy here how to skateboard.” Fresh turned around to CQ, who is closely examining Decans from head to toe.

“Huh?” CQ seemed startled by Fresh’s request, “oh, yea, sure sweetie, we just have to get your brothers home first and we can go to the park for an hour or so.” 

“Cool,” Fresh got in the van and offered Decans a hand, “come on Decc-brah, get in.”

Unlike Geno, Decans accepted Fresh’s help with almost no hesitation, and quickly situated himself in the back seat. 

“Why do you let HIM touch you?” Error’s voice pierced through the air, eyelights fixed on Decans with a hint of hostility. 

“Error! Please! Be polite to others,” CQ scolded, displeased with Error’s attitude. 

“But-“

“No no, it’s fine,” Decans interrupted the argument from continuing, “I don’t mean any offense to Geno, but I trust Fresh, so I’m more comfortable with him touching me.”

“Tch,” dropping his gaze away from CQ and Decans, Error turned to the side aggressively, “whatever, you are even weirder than I thought.” 

“Error…” CQ couldn’t help but put a hand over her forehead, “we’ll talk about this later.”

With an exasperated sigh, CQ ignited the engine and started driving. 

CQ’s house is within walking distance from the school, so it didn’t take long for them to get there. The only reason why CQ takes the boys to school by car is because of Geno’s illnesses, she isn’t comfortable with Geno walking to school unsupervised. 

“Ok, same rules as usual, don’t cause trouble, stay away from the stove, and call me if anything happens,” CQ said as she parked besides the driveway, “I’ll give you two a cookie each if you guys are good, deal?”

“Ok mom, see you later.” 

After making sure that Geno and Error made it into the house, CQ returned her attention to the two passengers remaining on the car.

“Now, Decans, right?” 

“Yes ma’am.”

CQ nodded kindly, clearly satisfied with Decans’ manner.

“Sorry for that, Error can get a little cranky from time to time, but I promise that he doesn’t mean any harm,” she went on to apologize, “is your guardian fine with me taking you to the skate park? Just want to make sure.”

“Yea, he wouldn’t care,” Decans answered with certainty. 

“Good, the park isn’t too far away from here, I’ll give you a ride when you boys are done, just tell me where your house is later.” 

“Thank you,” Decans looked surprised, he definitely didn’t anticipate CQ’s offer.

He couldn’t remember the last time someone drove him back to his house. 

The skate park, as CQ promised, was only a 5 minutes drive away. The park it self wasn’t anything impressive, just a few ramps and railings, the standards one would expect from any skate park. 

There is already a group of kids using the park when they arrived, making Decans a little nervous, but he quickly calmed down when he sees how unbothered Fresh is by the others. 

Taking out an absurdly colorful skateboard from the car trunk, Fresh handed it to Decans.

“Woah, this is really pretty,” Decans is awestrucked, his attention captivated by the intricate neon stripes running down the body of the skateboard.

“Glad ya like it broski, decorated this board myself,” Fresh agreed pridefully, “it’s the raddest thing I own.”

This made Decans hesitant, “you sure you want me to use these?”

“Don’t worry about it Deccy, just try to balance yaself on it.” 

“O-ok,” 

Tentatively putting one foot on the skateboard, Decans was uncertain what to do. 

“Like this?”

“Yea broski, now just try to put both feet on the board without falling…”

It didn’t take very long for Decans to get the hang of it, soon enough he’s able to travel in a straight line and keep himself balanced effortlessly. 

“Ya got it brah,” Fresh complimented, not holding back on his praise, “definitely a natural at this.”

Decans flashed a grin, “thanks, I think I’m getting better at this.”

“Try to do a turn, just go up in the mini ramp a little and shift the board around.” 

Turning proved to be more of a challenge, Decans tried to reverse the direction of his board on the mini ramp several times, but ended up losing control of his balance. 

“This is kinda hard,” Decans declared with an irked expression, “I’m not sure if I can do this.”

“Sure ya can Deccy-Dec, just keep trying.”

Fresh encouraged from afar, convincing the smaller skeleton to get back in the skateboard.

This went on for a while, Decans would get better with each attempt. 

“Fresh! I did it!” 

Admittedly, the turn is a bit clunky, but that didn’t hinder Decans’ excitement in the slightest. 

“Good job Deccy, now jus—“

Fresh stopped abruptly, eyelights in disbelief as the skateboard suddenly picked up speed and made Decans loss control. 

How?

Decans already made it onto the flat floor, there is no angle that could cause the skateboard to accelerate. 

Whatever the reason is, it didn’t matter right now. Fresh rushed over to Decans, who’s having trouble to stand back up.

“Ya ok Deccy? Did anything break?”

“Hurts…” Decans reply barely came back as a whisper, “SOUL...hurts.”

What? 

The fall looked nasty, sure, but that shouldn’t damage a SOUL?

SOUL provides the magic a skeleton needs to survive, physical injuries such as broken bones would demand more magic output to repair the wound, but it wouldn’t come close to damaging a…

A healthy SOUL. 

“Let me see.”

Fresh rolled up the side of the sleeve where Decans fell on, revealing a line of bruises. 

A sigh of relief escaped Fresh, no broken bones, that’s good news. 

“Come on, let’s get ya to the car.”

Putting an arm around Decans, Fresh lifted him up and slowly approached the parking lot. 

“What happened?” CQ left the car and met them halfway, concerned gazes shifting between the two skeletons.

“Deccy fell, he said that his SOUL is hurtin’.”

That made CQ even more stressed, “should we take you to the hospital?”

“No, please don’t,” despite his situation, Decans responded in a near panic tone, “there are meds in my backpack.” 

CQ jogged back to the car with urgency, pulling out a small bottle of pills from Decans’ bag before returning.

“How many do you need dear?” 

“Three.”

Nodding, CQ tried to take the requested amount from the bottle.

“What’s the hold up ma?” Fresh asked uneasily, not understanding why CQ abruptly stopped moving. 

CQ is reluctant to answer.

“Decans, there are only two left in this bottle.”

“Wha-What?” Decans was dazed, he was sure that he didn’t exhaust the bottle so quickly...

“Are you sure we shouldn’t go to the hospital, this could be serious.” 

“No, two is fine.” 

Shakily, Decans accepted the pills and took them dry. Almost immediately, his body regained stability and ceased quivering. 

Both CQ and Fresh relaxed at the sight, assured that the small skeleton was not in any danger. 

“We should still get ya back home,” Fresh took the liberty to half carry Decans to the car, “I’m really sorry, I didn’t think that ya would fall, that was my fault.”

It was true, Fresh did not expect Decans to lose balance after successfully making the turn, and blamed himself for the accident.

“No, that wasn’t,” Decans was quick to comfort, “I don’t know why, but the ground got really slippery all of a sudden, and I couldn’t adjust the speed in time.” 

“Ok you two, buckle up,” CQ interrupted while starting the car, “we should get Decans home quick.”

\---------------------------

“You are sure that you are fine?” CQ couldn’t help but ask the same question again. 

“Yea, I’m much better now,” Decans reassured with a weak smile, “thank you for the ride Ms. Queen.” 

CQ smiled back, but still flashed concerned looks towards Decans.

“Ok then, make sure to refill your meds, you are welcome to come over and play whenever.” 

Decans’ body stiffened, his grin becoming more forced by the second.

“I would love that, thank you for your help today.” 

And with that, Decans practically escaped into the house. 

Startled by Decans’ reaction, CQ turned around with a heavy sigh.

“Fresh, have you ever noticed anything unusual about your friend at school?” CQ inquired inquisitively, “besides being underfed.”

“Why do ya ask?” there is confusion in Fresh’s voice. 

“Well...you see... I recognize Decans’ pills, it's used to quickly increase magic production, Geno have them too,” CQ still sounded uncertain, “only people with serious SOUL defects would take them, since its basically expending a SOUL’s lifespan in exchange for a temporary boost.”

Fresh considered what CQ said, and a few unsettling details of how Decans acted occurred to him. 

“Usually, this wouldn’t really worry me that much, there are a lot of people that need this kind of drugs,” CQ continued, “but everyone who takes this medicine are required to have frequent check ups to make sure that their SOUL wasn’t overloaded, it should be a routine for people like Decans.” 

CQ shifted uncomfortably in the driver’s seat, clearly still troubled.

“I don’t know if you noticed, Fresh, but Decans is really scared of hospitals...unreasonably scared for someone that goes to it so often.” 

“So ya want to know if I have an idea of why might that be?” Fresh finished for CQ. 

“Exactly,” CQ exclaimed, “so?”

Warily, Fresh began to speak.

“Decc-brah doesn’t really talk about himself that much, I didn’t even know he doesn’t have a healthy SOUL until today, so I don’t actually know much about Deccy.” 

That was undeniably disappointing for CQ, she was hoping that Fresh could verify some of her speculations. 

“But…” Fresh’s voice grabbed CQ’s attention immediately, eyes fixed on her son with hope, “when I pulled up his sleeve today to check his injury, I found bruises.” 

“New and old bruises.” 

CQ cursed under her breath, she didn’t want her theory to be true, but it might be smart to keep a more careful eye on Decans. 

She thought that Decans’ family is just lacking in financial resources, which is why she agreed to let Fresh take two servings of food to school for Decans. 

The used clothing that Decans wear confirmed CQ’s original belief, but she now realized that there might be a lot more to the situation than just that. 

“Fresh, do me a favor and keep an eye on Decans for me, ok?” 

“Sure thing, I was gonna do that even if ya didn’t ask me.” 

A sudden realization hit Fresh, he looked around him as if trying to find something. 

“Ma, I left my skateboard at the park, can we go back?” 

CQ jolted in revelation, they had been so focused on Decans’ well being that they completely forgot about the skateboard. 

“Hold on sweetie, we will go get it right now.” 

When Fresh got to the park, he immediately spotted his neon colored skateboard still flipped over on the ground untouched, 

As Fresh walked over to his skateboard, he passed by the previous group of teenagers that were at the park. 

From the corner of his eyes, Fresh caught one of them wiping something on the tip of the mini ramp, and a wave of epiphany hit him like a flood. 

With a now clenched fist, Fresh walked towards the group, gaining a perplexed glance from CQ.

“Hey dude, what’s up?” one of the teenagers turned to Fresh as he approached, a knowing smirk appeared on his face. 

“Did ya people wax the floor?” Fresh’s tone was stoic, but he could barely control the anger growing inside of him. 

“So what if we did? It’s just a prank.” 

Wax is used to reduce frictions, but it is entirely unnecessary to apply them to the ground. Additionally, applying wax without warning others about it can potentially throw people off of their balance, since they are expecting a certain amount of resistance that simply wasn’t there. 

The group of teenagers walked away without remorse, seemingly not affected by the confrontation. 

Fresh began to shake violently, the sound of rattling bones can be audibly heard from his fists.

“Fresh…” CQ put a steady hand on her son’s shoulder, attempting to appease him. 

“Ma, don’t let go of me,” flashes of purple lights appeared behind Fresh’s ‘YO-LO’ glasses, “I don’t think I can stop myself from punching them if you do.” 

Startled by the intensity of Fresh’s rage, CQ did not know how to respond besides strengthening her grip on her son’s shoulder. 

“Come on...let’s go home.” 

CQ grabbed the neon skateboard and guided Fresh back to the car. 

During the drive, CQ kept on stealing glances of Fresh, who’s eyelight looked unfocused and defeated.

“Mom, do you think I’m a bad friend?” 

“Why would you think that honey?” CQ answered with bewilderment, barely holding back the urge to turn around while driving. 

“What kind of friend am I to not even know that his SOUL can’t handle any physical injuries?” Fresh explained guiltily, “Decans trusted me, and I failed him. I shouldn’t have tried to make him skateboard.” 

“Fresh, baby, listen to me,” CQ tried to make her voice as soothing as possible, attempting to comfort her son, “Decans obviously did not want anyone to know about his condition, there is no way you could have known. And he agreed to try skateboarding himself, didn’t he?”

“Yea, but-”

“In my opinion? You are a great friend, you cared about Decans enough to share with him your favorite thing to do, you worried about Decans when he got hurt, and you helped him when he needed it.” CQ consoled Fresh calmly, “To me, that makes you the best kind of friend anyone can ask for.” 

“You think so?”

Chuckling, CQ turned around to face Fresh as she stopped for a red light. 

“I know so, sweetie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't actually skate :/


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Child Abuse.
> 
> Enjoy? :p

Decans had no idea why he was so eager to enter his house. 

Did he panic? CQ’s reminder that he must refill his meds made him beyond uncomfortable, the process has never been easy before… 

But right now? Decans is seriously regretting his decision, he tried to go upstairs quietly without attracting any attention.

“Why are you late?”

All movements immediately came to a halt, Decans’ body stiffened, not daring to break the complete stillness in the atmosphere.

“Come here.”

Decans obeyed, he gave the few bottles of beer on the table a quick glance as he walked towards a masculine figure.

“Talk.” 

“I...I, um,” to say that Decans is nervous would be an understatement, large droplets of magic started to form on his forehead, prompting a small whimper out of him. 

Now is not the time for his body to release excess magic, he needs everything his body has to deal with the injuries.

“Don’t make me repeat myself again,” the voice grew more annoyed, “talk, or there will be consequences.” 

Decans forced himself to ignore the throbbing pain coming from his SOUL, afraid of what might happen if he doesn’t explain himself. 

“I was at the skate park with a friend,” with little more than a whisper, Decans replied timidly. 

“Skate park?” the voice sounded incredulous and angry, “now why would you go there? You could easily get yourself hurt.” 

“Yes, I’m really sorry,” Decans complied easily, not wanting to further irritate the other, “that was stupid of me, I won’t do it again.” 

The man seemed to be appeased by that, “You better not, go back to your room, I don’t want to see you right now.”

Decans released a sigh of relief, putting a hand over his chest to contain the waves of aching sensation over his SOUL, and made his way to the stairs again.

“Wait.”

He stood still once again, not knowing why the was stopped for the second time. 

The small skeleton watched as the man slowly approached, gaze fixed on his frail body. 

“Why do you have your hand over your SOUL?” the voice questioned harshly, grabbing Decans’ hand with a snatch. 

The sudden movement surprised Decans, a cry of pain left him as he was dragged towards the towering figure in front of him. 

“Now...did you get yourself hurt at the skate park.”

“...”

The silence did not do well with the man, he pulled Decans closer to him sharply, completely disregarding the skeleton’s weak jolts of protest. 

“You will answer me!” the man demanded, his stare intense enough to drill a hole straight through Decans, “Did...you...get...yourself...hurt at the skate park?”

“Y-yes, I accidentally fell from the skateboard.”

With a furious huff, the man roughly released Decans from his restraint.

“How many pills did you have to take this time, three? Four?” 

The tone became quiet, composed, yet fear surfaced in Decans’ eyelights, knowing that this is when his father is most enraged. 

“T-two.” 

The answer did wonders to revive the suffocating tension in the room. 

Fists now clenched, the man came dangerously close to Decans, pushing the small skeleton backwards uncontested.

“How many?” with no more attempt to mask his anger, the man practically screamed at Decans, “Do not lie to me! We both know that two is not enough. I’ll ask you again, and you better tell me the truth this time.”

“How….Many?”

“I-I wasn’t lying,” at this point, Decans couldn’t stop shaking, he could barely gather the ability to answer under his father’s threatening presence. 

This stunned the man, he knew that Decans wouldn’t lie to him under this circumstance, his failure of a son didn't have the courage to do so.

A sudden realization hit him, the man forcefully took Decans’ backpack off of his back, reaching in to take out an empty pill bottle.

His gaze grew impossibly cold, “didn’t I just refill this a couple months ago? Didn’t I tell you to use these sparingly? Do you have any idea how expensive this shit is?” 

“I’m s-sorry,” Decans shifted as far away as possible, nearly tripping himself over the stairs “my SOUL keeps hurting, I couldn’t help it…”

“That is no excuse, clearly, you do not value my courtesy,” with a grimace, the man returned to his chair and opened a new can of beer. “And as punishment for your disrespect, I won’t refill your meds anymore. Go to your room, no dinner for you either.” 

“Wh-what?” Decans sounded desperate, “but I need them! Please don’t do this to me...” 

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you took all those pills unnecessarily,” the man replied with a sick grin, “go to your fucking room, you parasite.” 

With that, Decans back away helplessly, knowing that nothing he does would matter anymore. 

Perhaps it was to protect what remained of his dignity, or maybe he was just too afraid to make any sounds, Decans held back his tears until he closed the door to his room. 

Muffling his face into a badly beaten up pillow, the small skeleton allowed himself to give in to his fear and despair.

Fresh, light yellow tear stains covered up the older, but clearly visible ones. It makes one wonder just how much times the pillow was doused in this sorrowful liquid before being painted with such distinct markings. 

The pillow was almost like an ongoing history document, faithfully recording down the horrors of our world, past and present alike. 

And Decans would be its recorder, relentlessly, night after night, adding new chapters to this already heavy archive. 

Carefully taking out a photo from between the pillow sheets, Decans pressed it gently against his SOUL, as if this action would chase his pain away. 

To some extent, it did, a peaceful grin found its way onto Decans’ face despite the still flowing tears. 

Stretching the photo out for viewing, a woman with a tender and caring smile entered Decans’ sight. 

It wasn’t much, just an old and slightly folded picture. But with the way Decans moved his fingers smoothly over image, one could have easily mistaken it for the treasure map of an infamous 17th century pirate. 

Perhaps even more valuable than that.

It meant the world to Decans to be able to look at his mother’s face in his most vulnerable of moments, it is what motivated him through times like these.

“Mom,” even with a new round of tears forming in his eyelights, Decans managed to speak in unparalleled affection, “what do I do? Everything hurts so much.” 

It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts. 

“Why did you have to leave me?”

Tears fell uncontrollably, tears of despondency, of grievance.

But despite all these, there was no sign of hate.

Even when placed in an environment most favorable for the growth of this distasteful venom, even when all hopes seemed bleak, Decans believed that one day things will get better. 

One day.

He didn’t know if anyone could guide this wishful optimism into reality. Probably no one he knew, is what Decans would have thought at the time. 

But the world is never one short of miracles.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also took forever XD
> 
> Enjoy!

Where is he?

What time is it?

Does he want to know? He’s so tired, his SOUL is so tired. 

Why is he so tired? 

“Deccy, ya don’t look real good, do ya need to go see the nurse?”

Voice.

Fresh’s voice. 

So he’s at school, he can always find Fresh at school. 

That’s good, Fresh is good, he cares, they are friends, he can always count on Fresh. 

School is also good, school meant Fresh, it meant that he’s not home, it meant that his father is not here. 

It meant safety.

Just 10 minutes. 

He can sleep before the next class begins, Fresh will keep him safe...

Tired.

He’s so, so tired. 

Just 10 minutes…just 10 minutes...

Darkness.

————————————-

“Deccy!”

Fresh reached for Decans as he started to fall, catching the smaller skeleton before he could touch the floor.

Decans’ felt light, much lighter than Fresh would have expected, much too light to be healthy. 

“Ya okay broski? What’s happening?” Fresh asked alarmingly, desperately waiting for an answer.

But all that came back is Decans’ irregular, raspy breathing, not reacting in the slightest to Fresh’s question.

Cursing under his own breath, Fresh immediately started to carry them both to the office. 

Why is this happening? Didn’t Decans say that his injury would heal? Did he ever get his meds refilled?

For a fraction of a second, Fresh had the urge to go back and check if there is a new bottle of pills in Decans’ backpack, but dismissed the thought just as quickly.

Now it’s not the time, he needs to get Decans to the office, he needs to get Decans help.

“Help! He passed out.” Fresh snarled at the closest adult he could find after barging through the office door, gaining the attention of the whole room during the process. 

“Nurse? We need medical attention now! Someone called for an ambulance.” The principal was the first one to recover from the initial shock, immediately taking the situation under her control.

A nurse quickly approached Fresh, taking Decans from his hold and laid him on the floor.

“What happened? When did he become unconscious and what triggered it?” 

“I don’t know, he just started to fall and I brought him here as fast as I can.”

Nodding in acknowledgment, the nurse went on to examine Decans more closely.

“How is he?”

The principal came over with a phone in her hand, presumably informing Decans’ guardian on the situation.

“We need to get him to the hospital ASAP, there is nothing I can do with what we have at the school.” 

As the nurse replied, the familiar sound of an ambulance’s siren entered the parking lot just outside.

“Everyone move aside, make a clear path for the paramedics.” 

Turning around to the gathering crowd of school employees, the nurse and principle created an open space just before the paramedics arrived.

“Wait, I wanna go too!” Fresh tried to follow them as Decans was being carried away, but was stopped by the principle. 

“I’m sorry honey, but I can’t let you leave the school premise unless your guardian said you could.”

Fresh wasted no time to dial CQ’s number.

“Hey, sweetie-“

“Mom! I need ya to get me to the hospital!”

“What- what’s wrong Fresh? Are you hurt? Find an adult on the campus now!”

“No no, it’s not me, Deccy is in an ambulance right now.”

CQ made a sound between relief and concern, glad that Fresh seems to be fine while gaining new found worries over Decans’ health.

“I’m not in town right now sweetie, I’ll call uncle Asy to come pick you up, I’ll meet you guys at the hospital later.”

“Okay”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Fresh put down the phone shakily. When did he start shaking? Why did he start shaking? 

He might not have realized this before, but Decans has become an imperative part in his life, someone that he cares deeply about. 

Someone that he can rely on to accept him despite everything, someone that never fails to show him a smile that seemingly chases all problems away, someone…

Someone Fresh doesn't want to disappoint.

He will be there when Decans needs him, just as Decans would for him. 

———————

Sound.

Why are there sounds? 

Why can’t I see anything? 

My SOUL...it hurts so much…

“His SOUL pulse is racing…”

“Magic output is too low…”

“SOUL is breaking…”

“Hang on there buddy…”

What?

What are these voices talking about? 

Whose SOUL is breaking?

Are...are they talking about me? 

“We have to...surgery immediately...can’t wait, now!”

Surgery? Why do I need surgery? 

Someone tell me what’s happening!

Fresh? Where is Fresh? I’m scared, what do I do? 

I-I need to find Fresh! Why aren't my legs moving? Why can’t I see anything?

Help…

Someone...please help me…

Fresh...help me…

———————

“Hello, we are looking for Decans-“

“Oh you must be Mr. Little!”

“Oh ugh…” Asy shifted awkwardly, not expecting the nurse’s enthusiasm, “I’m actually just a, ugh, friend?”

“Oh...I apologize.”

“No no it’s fine…”

Asy quickly flashed a concerned look towards Fresh, who has been keeping a firm grip on his hand.

“How...how is the kiddo doing?”

The nurse’s facial expression grew grim at the question, tensing Fresh’s grasp even more.

“To be completely honest? Not good, our surgery decided to perform the surgery immediately. The kids’ SOUL is failing him.”

“I see…”

Asy felt Fresh’s hand started to shake, and to his bewilderment, Asy caught Fresh desperately trying to wipe his tear away with his free hand. 

“Hey,” Asy kneeled down before Fresh, pulling him into a hug during the process, “what’s wrong buddy? there is no need to cry.”

“Th-this is all my fault,” Fresh replied in between sobs, “he trust-trusted me, and I let him get hurt.”

“I...I failed, like I always do.”

Asy pulled Fresh tighter into his chest, hands moving in a soothing, vertical motion. 

“That’s not true buddy, we all know that you are trying your hardest, you are not failing anyone. I’m sure that your friend will be fine, I need you to be strong for me and stop blaming yourself, okay?” 

“B-but-“

“No buts, Fresh, cut yourselves some slack, will ya kiddo?”

“O-okay.”

A sigh of relief escaped Asy, it would be disastrous if Fresh blames himself for everything that happened.

“Where is that brat!”

“Sir! Please calm down!”

Releasing each other from the embrace, both Asy and Fresh turned their attention to a man that just barged into the hospital.

“Just tell me where that fucker is, the school told me that they called an ambulance.”

The nurse that was talking to Asy looked hesitant, but eventually compiled the courage to walk towards the man.

“Are you Mr. Little?”

“You bet your ass I am, now where is my failure of a son.”

Perking up one of her eyebrows, the nurse silently put a hand on her portable transceiver.

“Your son is in surgery right now, you can-“

“What? Stop the surgery now! He doesn’t need it.”

“Mr. Little, I understand this is a lot of information, but I ask you to trust our doctor’s judgement. Your son needs this surgery.”

“Bull shit, if you guys don’t stop right now-“

Asy took a step between the nurse and Decans’ father, trying to appease the escalating situation.

“Hey, come on dude, you don’t have to be so aggressive.”

Mr. Little’s eye focused dangerously on Asy, sizing up the new encounter.

“Now just who the hell are you? Don’t tell me what the hell to do.”

“Come on, don’t-” just as Asy was about to retort, he caught a hint of alcoholic smell from the other, “are- are you drunk?”

“For the last time idiot, mind...your...own...fucking...business!”

A swing is directed towards Asy’s head, which he barely managed to block with an arm. 

“”Uncle Asy!” 

Fresh tried to approach Asy, worried.

“Stay back Fresh!” was the last thing Asy could have said before Mr. Little brought him to the floor.

“Security? We need security at the front desk now!”

The nurse was quick to react, and called for help almost immediately.

Two security guards arrived at the scene and pulled Mr. Little off of Asy.

“Let go of me you trash!”

That insult did not sit well with the security guard holding Mr. Little, he looked down to the still struggling aggressor.

“You sir, are gonna have a long talk with the police.”

As they carried Mr. Little away, both the nurse and Fresh turned to Asy, who was trying to get up from the ground.

“Uncle Asy!” Fresh rushed to him, tears once again gathering in eye sockets, “did he hurt you?”

“Don’t worry kiddo,” Asy gave Fresh a strained smile, “I have been through much worse, this is nothing, trust me.”

“I-I’m sorry.”

Ah crap, is he blaming himself for this?

“I-I couldn’t do anything.”

“Listen here kiddo,” once again, Asy embraced Fresh with both of his arms, “I’m glad that you didn’t do anything.”

“What why?”

Fresh looked disbelieving, not understanding why Asy would say this.

“Because, Fresh,” keeping a steady tone, Asy tried his best to comfort, “you are still just a kid, you could get yourself seriously hurt if you came anywhere close to us.”

“I…I hate being small.”

Surprised, Asy backed up a bit to look at Fresh in the eyes.

“Now why would that be, buddy?”

“If I was bigger I could protect everyone! I could have protected you, I could have protected Decans, and none of this would have happened!” wiping away his tears, Fresh sounded determined, “I will protect all of you when I grow up!”

Astonished, Asy couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, “I’m sure you will kiddo…”

“I’m sure you will.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, I humbly present you, a new chapter. :D
> 
> And as always, enjoy~
> 
> Warning: Panic attack

“The operation was successful, the patient is stabilized and out of danger.”

Relief swept over CQ, they have been waiting for any sort of news for the past 6 hours, and she was beyond glad that Decans was okay.

“Do you have any idea why he just collapsed?”

“Actually, that’s something I wanted to talk to you about,” the doctor’s abnormally serious tone renewed the tension in the air, “the kid’s SOUL doesn’t produce enough magic, yes, but there is no way that a minor injury could have done this much damage to his body.”

CQ nodded in acknowledgment, but is still confused to the implication.

“Have you ever noticed any signs of starvation from the patient?”

“Well-yes, I let my son take extra food to school for Decans because of that.”

The doctor’s expression dropped, “and this form of aid is only delivered at school, am I correct?”

“Yes…”

“Please ma’am, I’m not saying that you didn’t do enough to help. In fact, what you did was very kind and probably saved the kid’s life,” the doctor tried to reassure CQ, seeing as how she is avoiding eye contact, “it’s just that...I suspect he didn’t eat anything over the weekend...and it’s probably not the first time this has happened.”

“He didn’t eat anything?”

CQ is startled, she knew that Decans don’t get enough to eat, but she never thought that it would be this extreme.

And judging by Mr. Little’s behavior earlier, Decans didn’t volunteer to this lifestyle.

“Yes, he took medication to accelerate his magic output, but he didn’t have anything to support the process,” the doctor confirmed, “the medication is already damaging enough just by itself, having no food made everything much worse.”

“So we just have to get him some food and he can recover?”

Silence.

“Right?”

“...Under normal circumstances, probably,” the doctor started hesitantly, carefully forming their words, “as you might know, ma’am, not having enough magic can be very painful, since it’s literally what’s holding the kid’s body together…”

The doctor paused a bit to let CQ prepare for what he’s about to say.

“I-I suspect that because of long term starvation, the patient experiences excruciating pain on a regular basis.”

CQ tensed her knuckles, but signified the doctor to continue.

“What I’m trying to say is...I think the patient is using his medication as a form of pain relief, since it does allow his SOUL to produce more magic for a short period of time.”

Emotions swarmed inside of CQ, she doesn’t know what she’s feeling precisely. Horrified? Perhaps. Sympathy? Probably.

But most of all, CQ felt angry, angry that Decans father would allow this to happen, angry that she didn’t do more to help Decans.

She knew that something wasn’t right, and yet she still didn’t do enough to prevent anything. 

Trying her best to contain her emotions, CQ directed her attention to the doctor again.

“Will Decans be alright?” CQ asked in a calm voice, “please, tell me the truth.”

“...We will try our best, but permanent damage on the patient’s SOUL has already been done. I cannot say for certain whether or not he can recover.”

All CQ did was stand there, her face grew paler by the second and hands became ever more tightened together. 

“I-“

The sound of trash can being knocked down to the floor diverted both of their attention, all CQ managed to catch was Fresh turning a corner before disappearing from their sight.

“Fresh!”

CQ chases after him, and after some thought, so did the doctor.

They found Fresh cuddled up in the staircase, head buried in his arms.

“Hey, sweetie,” CQ quickly approached her son, kneeling down in front of him, “everything is going to be okay, alright?”

No reaction.

“How...how much of that did you hear?”

“Enough.”

CQ cringed a little at Fresh’s voice, she can sense the immense pain and sadness behind the seemingly steady tone of his reply. It must have taken his all to not break down right then and there.

And quite frankly, CQ didn’t know what to do.

“We-we should go home, it’s quite late and you need some rest.”

“No.”

“Fresh-“

“I’m not gonna leave Deccy here alone.”

CQ turned towards the doctor helplessly, certain that nothing she said would change Fresh’s mind, “can, can he stay here with Decans?”

“...it would be helpful for the patient if he wakes up to someone he’s familiar with.”

“Thank you.”

Returning back to Fresh, CQ pulled her son into a tight hug.

“I’ll be back, ok? I need to check on your brothers, and I can bring some food and blankets for you.”

“Okay.”

“Is there anything you would like?”

“Just...come back.”

Startled, CQ clenched the skeleton in her arm even harder.

“I will, promise.”

—————

Light.

Overwhelming light is all that Decans could see.

Colors come after, slowly, blobs of different colors formed in front of Decans.

Red, green, yellow, blue, orange, so many colors.

They shifted around Decans vibrantly, enthusiastically…

Familiarly.

Decans instinctively know that these colors will never harm him, never reject him.

Why? He doesn’t know, but there is a prevalent feeling from the bottom of his SOUL, that tells him that there is no need to believe otherwise.

So he accepted the colors, he let the colors approach him freely, he allowed the colors to form into shapes uncontested.

Steadily, a figure entered Decans vision, a familiar figure that gave him a sense of security, a sense of warmth.

Decans doesn’t quite know how to describe this feeling, the relieving heat that the first array of sunshine gives out after a harsh winter night? The welcoming embrace of a spring grass field, that overwhelms anyone brave enough to lay on it with addicting softness? Or maybe, it is the appeasing touch of harmonious ocean waves relentlessly brushing over one’s feet?

No, wrong, this feeling is none of them.

It’s all of them.

Its everything that Decans needed in his life, motivation to continue, a glimpse of hope that refuses to give up on him.

The figure, it’s becoming much clearer now, his outfit is just as the colors Decans saw earlier, equally flashy, equally reminiscent.

The figure is…

“Fresh?”

Fresh, whose head is dropping up and down from obvious exhaustion, instantly perked up at the call of his name.

“Deccy! Are you awake?”

“Where-where are we?”

“The hospital, broski, ya SOUL was failing so they had ta do a surgery on ya.”

Is that so? Huh, would explain why all these machines are attached to me.

“How long was I out?”

“Two days.”

Two days? No wonder why my head hurts so much. 

“Hold on for a sec Deccy-Dec, I’ll be right back.”

What?

Why is he leaving? 

No, don’t leave me.

Not again.

Decans grabbed Fresh’s sleeve before he could stand up, earning him the attention of a very confused Fresh.

“Deccy, I have ta tell the doctors that ya’re awake, I’ll be back soon.”

Decans? I have to run to the grocery store real quick, I’ll be back soon.

“No, don’t.”

Of course I’ll be back, I’ll always be back.

“Please...don’t leave me.”

Don’t worry, baby, I love you.

“No, come back…”

I love you so, so, so much.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, please...no, not now, don’t leave me…”

Fresh quickly held onto Decans’ hand with both of his, trying to comfort the panicking skeleton.

“Okay broski! I won’t leave! I’ll stay right here with ya.”

That effectively calmed Decans down, but tears started to fall down from his cheeks once he regained a sense of reality. 

“Wh-what?”

“I was so scared Fresh...I couldn’t see you anywhere, and my legs aren’t moving, and these voices keep on saying that my SOUL is breaking, and I was just so scared that I would never see you again, th-that I have lost you forever.”

“It’s okay broski, I’m here now, ya can see me, right? I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise me,” Decans reinforced his grasp around Fresh’s hand, “please, promise me that you won’t leave.”

A flash of pain appeared in Fresh’s eyelights, but he hid it away just in time before Decans could notice.

He can’t stand seeing Decans like this, but more importantly, he can’t let Decans know that how hurt he is.

“I will, I won’t go anywhere else no matter what...”

And Fresh meant it, this time, he will make true to his words.

“I promise.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, don’t you just LOVE writer’s block? ;-;
> 
> I wrote this chapter throughout the span of multiple days, so the thought process might be a bit fragmented? 
> 
> Also, it’s 7am and I haven’t slept yet :3
> 
> I’m gonna go do that now, please try to enjoy this hell of a chapter...
> 
> Warning: violence

“Fresh, this is unacceptable, I need you to come home with me and SHOWER for goodness sake.”

CQ exclaimed exasperatedly, dragging her youngest son away from Decans’ bed.

“But-“

“Ah-bah-bah, no buts, Decans will be fine for a hour or two without you, RIGHT DECANS?”

For a split second, Decans felt like he was being stared down by an enraged dinosaur, and nodded as fast as he could.

“Yes ma’am, you are absolutely right.”

“Good.”

Clearly satisfied with Decans’ answer, CQ shifted her gaze away and forcibly scooped Fresh up with a bright smile.

“We will be back soon, don’t cause any trouble.”

As CQ left the room with Fresh helplessly trapped by her arms, Decans let out a long sigh of relief.

Sorry Fresh, but your sacrifice will be greatly appreciated.

“Sorry about that, our mom can get very...intense, when we don’t take care of ourselves,” Geno started to speak after CQ’s overwhelming presence completely disappeared, “I hope she didn’t scare you too much.”

“Ah-no it’s fine,” Decans reassured, “thank you for staying, you guys really didn’t have to-“

“Tch, we are just here because Geno has an appointment later, don’t get ahead of yourself.”

“Error…” Geno pushed his younger brother a bit, trying to warn him to adjust his behavior.

“I’ll be outside.”

Geno tried to stop Error, but decided against it half way through, knowing that it would be worse to force Error do something against his will.

“Did…did I do something wrong?”

“Wha? No, of course you didn’t,” startled, quickly denied Decans’ concern.

“But he doesn’t seem to like me, and I just thought…”

“Don’t worry, it’s not because of you,” Geno interrupted before Decans could dig dipper, “it’s just that...Error and Fresh don’t have the greatest relationship between them, and you being Fresh’s friend probably don’t sit very well with Error.”

“Ah…” Decans looks to fall into contemplation, “can you tell me why?”

“Fresh didn’t tell you?” Geno is surprised, he had assumed that Fresh would talk about Error somewhat with Decans, “ummm...I’m not sure if I should say anything.”

“Please? I just want to help, I think Fresh cares about Error a lot.”

Help?

Geno looked skeptical, he doesn’t see how Decans could make everything better...but maybe trying wouldn’t hurt?

What other option does he realistically have?

“Ok...so you know how Fresh was emotionless until recently?”

“...no?”

Hmm.

HMM.

He messed up, didn’t he?

Geno have the sudden urge to scream. Is this something that Fresh is trying to hide? He knew that Fresh didn’t talk about it a lot, but Geno assumed that Fresh would at least tell Decans about his past SOMEWHAT. 

“Stars...Fresh is gonna be so pissed.”

“Wait! Fresh didn’t-“

“Yep,” Geno didn’t even need to hear the full question to respond, “uhhh, for now, just know that Fresh being emotionless...made him KINDA insensitive to certain events.”

Seeing that Geno didn’t want to talk about Fresh, Decans decided to not interrupt again. He will have to ask Fresh about that later.

“Error have a lot of trouble with his anxieties, doesn’t like to socialize and can’t tolerate being touched by strangers,” Geno paused for a moment, “kind of like you, actually.”

Decans nodded, he can relate to those difficulties personally.

“Sometimes when Error reaches a breaking point, he will fall into an extremely vulnerable state called ‘reboot’,” Geno’s face grimes when he mentioned Error’s condition, “which is basically just his SOUL protecting Error from a traumatic event by erasing it from his memory.” 

That’s...quite extreme. Decans couldn’t help but think that Error’s anxiety sounds even worse than his.

“We had a lot of trouble convincing Error to stay in school, being around other students put him on his edge…”

The sudden stop made Decans look up from his hands, immediately noticing Geno’s fists are tightened around his laps, expression lost.

“Sometimes I would imagine what our life could be if we just...didn’t make Error go to school.”

—————

“Hey loser, get off the swing.”

Before Error could respond, a group of older kids completely surrounded him.

“Wha-“

“Are you deaf? Our boss told you to get off, and you better do it right now.” 

The circle of kids started to close in on Error, and it doesn’t take much to tell that Error is uncomfortable. He tried to make himself smaller to get some distance away from the others, helplessly looking around the empty surrounding for any assistance.

“B-but the teacher told me that I can use the swing?”

This started a round of laughter, no one took Error’s reasoning seriously. 

“Look around you idiot, do you see any teacher here?”

“But- hey! What are you doing?”

One of the kids grabbed Error by the shirt, pulling him off the swing involuntarily.

“Please, stop, I don’t like this.”

Panic overwhelmed Error voice, he desperately tried to free himself from the hold, but was lifted into the air anyways.

“Maybe you should have thought of that before talking back, idiot.”

With a loud thud, Error was thrown onto the ground.

At this point, Error’s eyes are glitching out and he is barely staying conscious, unable to properly process the current situation.

“What is this little wimp doing?”

Error’s strange behavior caused some confusion among the bullies.

“He’s probably just trying to play dumb, I didn’t throw him down that hard,” the kid who initialized the first attack theorized, “come on, get up loser, I’m not done with you!”

Again, Error was lifted from the ground forcefully, but he didn’t do anything to stop it.

“What is this guy doing?”

“Hey! Wake up wimp, it’s no fun if you don’t say anything.”

After a few light slaps on Error’s face, it seemed like he started to regain awareness.

“What? Where am I?” Error began struggling immediately, fear uncontrollably surfaced to his face as he realized that he can’t find a foothold anywhere, “Geno, where is Geno? I want my brother.”

“Look what we have here,” a grin appeared on the captor of Error, “welcome back princess, sorry to disappoint you, but there is no knight in shining armor to save you this time.”

The rest of the group started to snicker.

“Let's teach this idiot a lesson, shall we?”

For the second time, Error was dropped on the ground harshly. A cry of pain was clearly audible from the skeleton, but ignored by the group.

Error tried his best to protect himself, covering his head with both arms and curling into a ball as tightly as possible. However, with every kick, Error’s whimper would grow louder, feeding the bullies to continue their action.

Why are they doing this? Why are they enjoying this?

With every blow, Error fell deeper into despair. There is no ‘reboot’ to erase this from his mind, there is no one that can help him.

Geno, where are you? 

Error gave his surrounding a quick glance in between beatings, hoping for that familiar figure to appear and help him.

Like Geno always did.

Where are you? Please, I need help! Make them stop!

The kicking and punching continued, they weren’t harsh enough to break any bones, but still filled with the intent to cause as much pain as possible. 

Where are you??

Another round of glance, and Error saw something from the corner of his eyes this time. 

It wasn’t the white cloak he was expecting, but one much more colorful and equally recognizable.

“Fresh!” Error shouted with a burst of hope and distress, “help me!”

Finally.

He thought.

This will all be over soon-

Fresh turned away.

Wha-what?

“No! Fresh, come back here!” 

No reaction.

“Don’t leave me here alone,” Error tried to run after Fresh, but was pushed back down by the bullies after they recovered from the initial shock of Fresh’s appearance.

With no sign of interference from the third party, they returned their attention to Error.

After all, it would be a waste to let such an easy target get away. They want more from Error, they want to use him to feed their dominance, their ego.

Why?

The pain resumed, unbearable, excruciating pain.

It was even worse than before. Physically, the group used more force behind every hit, each with more speed and precision. And mentally, Error couldn’t believe the betrayal, the indifference his own brother showed towards his demise.

He couldn’t believe it.

Why? How can you just leave me?

Brothers...brothers are supposed to help each other! Why did you just turn away?

Why? Why? WHY?

It is at this moment, a surge of rage overtook the entirety of Error’s mind.

I hate you.

I hate you so, so much Fresh.

If this is what you want, then fine, I will never, ever, give you back my love.

The love that you so heartlessly trampled upon, the trust that you so mercilessly disposed of with no hesitation.

I hate you. 

Error’s view began to fade out, he saw an adult rushing towards him.

Doesn’t matter, it’s too late.

The damage has already been done.

—————

“It took a very long time for Error to recover from that, he had constant nightmares and always needed me or mom nearby.”

Decans didn’t know how to react to the story, he could only keep quiet.

“We know that Fresh didn’t mean to hurt Error so much, he couldn’t understand why his inaction made Error so upset…” Geno looked down to his lap, “but that doesn’t mean Error would forgive Fresh. In fact, I don’t know if Error will ever forgive Fresh.”

“I…”

Decans wants to say something that could reassure Geno’s worry, but the smaller skeleton finds it to be incredibly difficult. 

He doesn’t believe in Error’s forgiveness either. 

“I think Error is jealous of you.”

Surprised, Decans quickly fixed his eyelights towards Geno.

“What? I’m a mess! What do I have that he could possibly be jealous of?” Decans retorted half jokingly.

“For one, your relationship with Fresh is probably a constant reminder of what Error could have had with his brother...if Fresh had emotions a few years back.”

Once again, Decans was left speechless, he never thought about his friendship with Fresh this way.

“Error cares about his family, I’m the living proof for that,” Geno continued, “but he is too prideful to forgive Fresh, and watching you have what he can’t must be especially hard for him.”

“That’s…”

With a sigh of defeat, Geno leaned into his chair.

“Don’t worry about it too much, you should get some rest, Fresh and mom will be very worried if you don’t recover well.”

“Okay…”

Decans laid back down with a heavy heart.

A terrifying possibility that his existence will further widen the void between Fresh and Error.

And there is nothing Decans can do about it...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...I’m back after like, 5 months? Lul
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and be safe everyone <3

Karen stood in front of a coffee machine impatiently, her body desperately calling for caffeine. 

“Good morning Karen.”

“Shut up, don’t say anything.”

“I have a new case for you.” As if expecting her response, the other person continued without missing a beat.

Sighing exasperatedly, Karen covers her forehead with a hand, “let me have my fucking coffee in peace, you asshole.” 

“Suspected multiple forms of neglect including, but not limited to starvation, abuse, and lack of necessary medical attention.” 

“Parents?”

“Mother died months ago in a car accident, father is an alleged alcoholic and recently arrested for assault.” 

“So law enforcement is also involved?”

“Yes, they want you to help talk with the kid, he’s under careful medical surveillance and they can’t afford to further traumatize him.” 

A moment of stiff silence took place while Karen added sugar and milk in her coffee. 

“Poor kid,” Karen started sincerely, “does he have any relatives? This is not looking good for the father.” 

“Not that we know of,” the other replied, “but the kid does seem to have a very close friend, I heard that the family is taking care of him for the time being.”

This caught Karen’s interest, her left eyebrow curled up slightly while taking a sip of her coffee. 

“Do you think it’s possible?”

“You could try, it would probably be better than placing him through the foster system. I put all the information in your file, good luck.” 

Karen stared at the person vehemently while they walked out, taking a huge gulp of coffee as if to distract herself from the whole encounter. 

“Bastard, didn’t even ask if I would agree to take on the case.”

Shifting her attention to the file placed next to the coffee machine, Karen opened to the first page to see a fragile and scared looking skeleton, no older than the age of 10.

“But, I guess he had me figured out, huh?” Karen muttered to herself quietly while going over the case, “after all, I don’t have the heart to say no to these things.”

“Now, what do you got for me, Decans.”

\----------

“403...403…”

Karen muttered to herself while walking through the hospital hallway, trying to find the designated room. Turning another corner, she found two police officers talking with a woman.

“This must be it.”

Checking one last time to make sure that she brought everything with her, Karen walked up to the group.

“Hello officers, in Karen from the Child Protective Service, I’ll be assisting in the upcoming investigation,” Karen exchanged handshakes with both of them before offering it to the other woman, “and you must be Ms. Queen! It’s a pleasure to meet you, thank you for everything that you are doing for Decans.” 

CQ clearly didn’t expect Karen to know who she is, and took her hand awkwardly, “thank you, I’m just trying to help.”

Karen nodded slightly, “I’ll be asking Decans a couple questions regarding him and his guardian, anyone permitted to interact with him thus far will be granted the right to witness the interview, unless otherwise stated by the interviewee himself. I’ll do my best to cater the questions to be easily received by Decans at his current state, but please understand that how Decans will react is determined by his own mental capacity. If either Decans or I were to determine this meeting to be inappropriate at any point, the interview will halt immediately.”

With that, the group of 5 entered room 403. It’s not much different than what one might expect from a hospital room. A bed, a table, a TV, and a few chairs dispersed amongst the room concludes all the objects that Karen is capable of naming. What definitely can grab everyone’s attention is the sheer amount of tubes and machines connected to the boy sitting against the bed frame. Despite this, the little patient seems to be in good spirits while he engaged in a game of chess with another young skeleton dressed in mesmerizing colors. 

As the adults walked in the room, Decans’ posture visibly shrinked, moving himself, closer to Fresh’s side.

Signaling the officers to stay back, Karen approached the empty side of the bed with a gentle smile. 

“Good morning children, my name is Karen. I’m just here today to ask Decans a few questions. Please tell me if the questions are unacceptable, I will not force any answer to be given to me without consent.”

This seemed to relax Decans a bit, but Fresh maintained his gaze on Karen, wordlessly expressing the determination to protect his friend. 

Analyzing the situation, Karen gave herself the green light to push forward, “great, can you please tell me your full name Decans.”

“Decans Little?”

“Good, very good job!” Karen shot Decans a smile, “do you do anything fun here? I know staying at the hospital can be very boring.”

“Not really, Fresh and Ms. Queen are always here, so there is always something for me to do.”

After a few more casual questions, Karen noticed that Decans stopped being nervous and came out from the corner of his bed. Deciding that enough preparation is put down, Karen took the opportunity to advance further.

“So Decans, do you mind telling me if your father gets drunk at home?” 

This question clearly startled Decans, many of the casualness that Karen managed to build up disappeared in the matter of seconds. Fresh squeezed Decans’ hand in an attempt to comfort. The stare he had on Karen intensified exponentially, so much so that Karen swore she saw two glowing purple dots behind Fresh’s sunglasses. 

Just as Karen was about to call an end to the interview, Decans spoke, but in a much heavier and shaky voice than before.

“Yea, he got drunk a lot and would be very mean to me.”

A sense of relief washed over Karen’s body, she had managed to have Decans talk about the more sensitive topics. However, what comes after is anger and sympathy, Karen could not understand how anyone can have the heart to mistreat and even abuse such a sweet kid. But despite her personal loathing at that moment, she still maintained an encouraging smile towards Decans.

“Do you mind telling me a little about it? How was your father mean to you?”

Yes...Karen can with certainty say that she wasn’t hallucinating a few seconds before, Fresh’s eyes were burning so bright with magic that the entire room was morphing from white to purple. This phenomenon, however, soon ended when Decans gave Fresh a reassuring glance. 

“Most of the time he would just not give me any food, but if I make too much sound or if he saw me outside of my room, he would hit me and threaten to cancel my prescription… My m-mom used to convince him otherwise and would always bring something for me to eat in my room, but she-“

Decans’ face grew paler and paler as he went on, Karen quickly signaled that he doesn’t have to continue anymore when Decans started to choke slightly. 

“That is more than enough Decans, thank you for being very brave today. Get some rest, your body needs it to recover.” 

Standing up, Karen eyed the officers and CQ to go outside with her, which CQ hesitantly obliged after checking one last time that the children seemed to be handling the situation well.

“What will happen to Decans and his father?” CQ asked always immediately after they stepped outside of the room.

“It will be impossible for Decans’ father to continue holding custody over him due to his abusive behaviors. That is something the law as well as myself will absolutely ensure.”

CQ seemed content to be hearing that statement, so Karen continued, “however, since we cannot find any relatives of Decans, so he will become a ward of the states and be put into the foster care system.”

While saying that, Karen looked at CQ with a glimmer of hope, prompting CQ into thinking.

“Are you suggesting that…”

With all the sincerity that Karen could muster, she quickly confirmed CQ’s suspicion.

“Yes Ms. Queen, have you ever considered the possibility of adopting Decans?”


End file.
